This invention relates to devices for securing therapeutic appliances to living bodies, particularly for holding catheters in place on the body.
Indwelling or "Foley" type catheters used for draining body cavities are often used by ambulatory patients for extended periods of time. It is important that such catheters be held securely in place to avoid irritation and discomfort for the patient due to local movement of the catheter when the patient is moving. At the same time any device used for securing the catheter should itself be comfortable to wear, easy to use, and universal in size to accomodate different patients.
Prior art securing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,280; 3,765,421; 3,878,849; 4,096,863 and 4,416,664. Each of these patents teaches the use of a strap for encircling the limb where the catheter is to be secured. The strap is fastened using fastener material such as VELCRO.TM. or by snap fasteners, for example. A retainer strap is fastened at one end to the flexible strap such as by stitching while the free end of the retainer strap is crossed over the tube or catheter to hold it in place. The free end is secured to the strap using fastener material such as VELCRO.TM. or by snap fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,604 further discloses the use of a pad member secured to the limb by a limb encircling flexible strap. The catheter is secured against the pad in a manner similar to that described above.